


YOI Oneshots!!!!!!!!!

by Bruno_Mars_Bars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Band Fic, Barista Yuuri, Business Man Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, i will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruno_Mars_Bars/pseuds/Bruno_Mars_Bars
Summary: This is just me writing whatever comes to mind!I will mostly focus on fluff, meet-cutes, domestic, and just plain cuteness, but I will do whatever I feel like!
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino & Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Viktor Nikiforov/ Yuuri Katsuki
Kudos: 6





	YOI Oneshots!!!!!!!!!

\----Viktor's POV ----

Viktor rushed outside, holding the hood of his trenchcoat over his head to make sure his platinum silver hair didn't get wet. It was his signature, after all. Quickly unlocking his car, he silently thanked whatever made him take his Bentley, not the convertible. Otherwise, he would be stuck in this dreary office with the bland workers who constantly sought to curry Viktor favour with - less than conventional - methods, if he was going to say it bluntly. 

He was a well-known name in business, with a very successful Fortune-500 company under his command. He frequently did visits like this, meeting interns who were sure that 'they would be a great fit for his company'. It had got tedious and boring after the 6th visit, but finally, he was out, his workday was over, hallelujah, praise the god (gods?)! Now all he had to do was drive home and then he could cuddle Makka, eat noodles and binge-watch Nailed it. (What, he had to get his sadistic fill somehow!) 

He wearily turned his key, starting the engine and revelling in the gentle yet powerful hum of the car. Sinking back into his seat, he yawned and stretched, multiple kinks in his back cracking. The Bentley purred as it pulled away from the curb, Viktor focusing half of his attention on the road and dedicating the other half to a very, very important question... Should he get coffee?

Viktor salivated as he thought of bitter, sweet, hot coffee with a spritz of caramel - maybe even a little holiday spirit in the form of peppermint cream? Yes, he should absolutely get coffee.

This wasn't Viktors neighbourhood, he had more than a 30-minute drive to his house, but he couldn't wait to get his caffeine fix! He pulled out his phone and asked Siri where the nearest coffee shop was. She pulled up two options, a Starbucks 10 minutes from here, or a small cafe called 'Katsuki's Koffee'. And simply because Viktor was a sucker for alliteration, he chose the cafe. It was only 3 blocks away, so he increased his speed and turned right.

\---- Yuuri's POV ----

"OMG Yuuri, look at this dog! It's sooooo cute! I just want to cuddle him!" Phichit thrust his phone in Yuuri's face, eagerly showing off the picture he had found while surfing Instagram. They were having a dry spot in customers, but that was probably because of the rain pouring down outside, drenching the tables that Phichit and Yuuri had hurriedly pulled closer to the display window. Yuuri sipped on his caramel mocha, leaning against the small table next to their bar and stretching his legs. After his shift, which ended in less than an hour, he had to run to his next ballet class. Even though he had known and studied under Minako for many years now, she still would not tolerate it if he was late!

He looked up when he heard the chime of their bell in the eerie silence caused by the rain. A drenched man ducked inside, already pulling off his wet trenchcoat, revealing a relatively dry cashmere jumper that showed off his slim figure. His eyes, half-hidden behind shades, were an electric blue, and his angelic smile quirked into a heart shape as he walked to the bar, where Yuuri was standing. The most shocking of all of his features, however, was the platinum strands of hair. They looked as soft as wool and twice as comfy!

"H-Hello, how may I help you?" Yuuri said, peeking up at the man through his lashes. 

"Could I please have ... a gingerbread latte with extra peppermint cream." The man chose one of their cafes speciality's that was usually displayed proudly in the centre of their offers billboard. Yuuri smiled and turned away to make the coffee.

\---- Viktor's POV ----

The first thing Viktor saw when he walked in was the cute - oh so cute! - man leaning against the shops counter. He was fit, with long shapely legs encased in tights and warm chocolate brown eyes. The bell on the door finished its obnoxious ringing as the door swung closed to stop the cold wind from entering the cosy cafe. Viktor walked up to the counter and ordered the first thing he saw, all while surreptitiously the cute man checking out. Those tights really did wonders for his legs, but he was sure they would even better out of them... 

Nope! Stop that train of thought right there! Nothing good ever came from ogling strangers! The man finished making Viktor's coffee (pretty good service, he would have to look it up on Yelp and give it 5 stars). 

Viktor didn't want to go back into the cold night and leave this absolutely sinfully beautiful man and his 5-star coffee making skills, but the two workers looked rather awkward, trying not to stare at Viktor. He had been standing there for about 20 seconds now, staring without saying anything, so he couldn't blame them for feeling uncomfortable! He secured his coffee under his jacket and made the run back to his car, only taking his first sips when in the safety of the car and revelling in the luxurious smell and taste of pure holiday cheer. He would have to go back there again tomorrow. 

If not for the man, then for the coffee!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coffee shop meet-cute! Just because I thought y'all needed something beautiful in your lives!


End file.
